Blink
by Burden
Summary: He wasn’t always like this. He was almost normal." BBXL, L/BB, LightXL, slight Beyond Birthday /Light, if you use a microscope.
1. B

Beyond Birthday is love :D He's the greatest, 'nuff said.

So, here's to starting another series, this one I might be keener on updating.

IF you guys review, that is…

Lulz. :D

So anyway, this is my take on the origins of the greatest criminal psycho thing to ever walk, BB. ^ . ^ This chapter is completely optional to read, which is why I followed up with Chapter Two so quickly. Take a gander if you want, it's nothing special.

The BBXL and LightXL start soon. D

Kay, enjoy, and don't forget to review! And just putting me on Story Alert makes me sad, so please Review if you add this to Story Alert! Story Alert on its own makes me feel like you didn't like it enough to review. D:

XXxX

He wasn't always like this. He was almost normal. He ate the same food as everyone else, took the same classes. He played outside in nice weather, and plotted with the rest of the kids to escape the house and go out and play on rainy days. The runners of the house always exemplified his brilliance, his quick wit, and told all of the kids to study as he did. But he was always set apart from everyone in the house, an outcast among himself and the other kids. It wasn't because he wanted to. Some called it a birth defect, others called it a curse.

_But it was those eyes that sent chills down your spine if he so much glanced at you. The eyes that expressed not pain, but an indescribable mix of emotions that no one of full sanity could comprehend. Eyes…eyes that seemed not of this world. Cold, bleeding irises surrounded by a paler hue of red. There was no black or white in his eyes. Just blood. No dreams of his own in those eyes. As time went on, all that remained in those dead, crimson eyes was a twisted admiration as the years passed._

_Over the years Beyond Birthday spent at Wammy's House, he became more and more of the things said about him. Someone called him weird, another creepy, and another the devil. All behind his back, all because of his eyes. Were they really so scary? At first, he passed by the insults like it was nothing. But the kids still stopped chattering when he passed by them in the halls. They talked and ate more nervously when he joined them in the dining hall. And he never said anything. Beyond never spoke unless it was necessary. The insults seemed to glue his mouth shut. Children who sometimes helped out in the kitchen would slip red food dye into his water and mix it into his food, for no other reason, it seemed to him, then to remind him that he was different._

_But it was on that special day, sometime in July, that something changed Beyond Birthday's life. He was twelve, enjoying the outside weather on a bench near the wall of Wammy's House whether the other kids wanted him to or not. He simply sat, crimson eyes trained on the perfectly cloudless blue sky. He smiled weakly, wondering why the sky was so beautiful. Surely, no one would bother to look at the sky if it wasn't so blue. Beyond's smile vanished. No one would like the sky if it were red._

_Just then, a boy about his age walked up to him. He was very simply dressed, wearing worn out jeans and a long white t-shirt despite the warmth in the air. His hair was black and unruly, much like Beyond Birthday's. His eyes were black as well, but no familiar bags sat under them. His eyes even shone with cheery youthfulness. He smiled at Beyond, hands in his pockets._

"Hi."

_Beyond broke away from looking at the sky, blinking at the strange boy in front of him._

"…Hi."

"We're missing one player for our game. I wanted to know if you wanted to play with us."_ The boy spoke with an almost unnerving calmness._

_Beyond looked around, pointing a finger at himself dumbly. "M-me?"_

"No, the bench you're so rudely sitting on. Yes, you."_ The boy smiled, reaching out a hand._

"I'm L."

_Beyond Birthday smiled, taking L's hand and standing up. _"I'm Beyon- I'm B."

L smiled and nodded, leading him towards the small field the other children were occupying.

_XX---XX_

_From then on, Beyond Birthday was almost always with L. he didn't know how he hadn't met the young genius before. L happily accepted B as a friend, inviting him to play with everyone else that L had befriended. Beyond Birthday was surprised when the other kids accepted him as well, bringing him the happiest times of his life from age twelve to age fourteen._

_By the time BB had reached age fifteen, he had begun to respect and idolize L's prowess and cling to him with almost unstable fervor. Whenever anyone would even touch L in a loving or friendly way, an anger would rise up inside him, redder and hotter than his eyes. No one was to touch L like that but him. Nobody._

_But he just sat and watched in anger as people invaded what he thought to be his private property. He was angry…angry he wasn't touching L. …Angry that no one touched him._

_He was approached one day, while eating up time while L was in one of his classes. A few boys from the orphanage approached him, shoving him to a wall and pinning him by his shoulders._

"Hey there, B. where's your boyfriend?"_ the leader of the trio said; the others laughed._

"My…what?"

"Don't act so stupid. Stop spending so much time with L, you freak!"

_They all laughed again._

"I…you can't tell me what to do!"

_The boy's eyes narrowed. _"Oh yeah? But I can do this!"

He released one of Beyond's shoulders and roughly punched him in the stomach. B only winced, coughing lightly.

"Good punch, for a girl…"_ B grinned at the boy's angry expression. In truth, that punch hurt like hell, but he wasn't giving this stupid bully the satisfaction of seeing him cry or yell in pain._

_But the boy wound another punch and nailed B in the stomach again. He grunted, but the bully had no time to gloat- the afternoon lass ad just let out._

_The boy grunted, motioning for his cronies to leave._

"Leave L alone, you freak. He said you're starting to annoy him."

_Beyond Birthday glared at them until they were all out of sight. Then he slid down the wall, groaning and clutching his throbbing stomach. He shook his head repeatedly, trying to ignore the boy's words._

"L's my… best friend…I'm not annoying him…"

_He grunted and picked himself up before anyone saw him, disappearing into an oncoming crowd and weaving around them to find L._

_XX----XX_

_A few days later, after setting his mind at ease with L, Beyond was on another stroll around the halls during their morning snack break. He thought he had saw L come this way. B heard mumbling around the corner he was approaching; he peeked over the corner to see the same boy who had been harassing him a few days ago, except this time pinning L to the wall and angrily talking to him._

Anger seared inside of B. The bully's face became ingrained into his mind; twisted revenge ploys began to form inside his head. Anger swiftly turned to pure hatred as the boy punched L in the exact spot and manner he had B, except leaving once he saw L slide down against the wall. Beyond Birthday ran to his side, anger pulsing in every vein in his body.

"L! Are you okay?!"

_L nodded calmly, looking up at B and smiling airily. "I'm fine."_

_Beyond Birthday smiled and nodded, but knew in the back of his mind punishment was due to anyone who caused harm to such a treasure in his life._

_XX------XX_

_Late that same night, the only things that shone in the moonlight of the 16__th__ room of the 2__nd__ floor of Wammy's House were the bright red eyes and the glint of cold steel in the grip of a pale hand. The eyes moved silently across the room, where a figure laid, chest moving up and down calmly. The glimmering knife sent beams of moonlight flickering across the room as its wielder rose it above the sleeping victim, bringing it down with a sickening splurch and a smile as metal buried itself deep in the boy's throat._

_Nothing had ever seemed completely calm inside of Beyond Birthday's head. When he wasn't with L, he could be seen talking to himself-mostly about things concerning L- or simply sitting and staring at walls. In a way, L kept B's sanity at bay; but at the same time, drove him closer to the edge. Any medical professional would simply diagnose it as stress, but most were sure it was so much more than that. What, exactly, we've yet to settle the matter on. But on that night, it was certain one of the last fibres of sanity snapped once he realized what he'd done._

_At the time, killing the boy seemed like the sensible thing to do. He was doing wrong, and deserved to be punished for it. But once that chest stopped moving and blood thoroughly coated B's pale hands, he fully comprehended what he had done._

_I…I _KILLED_ him…!! _

_He couldn't scream, couldn't cry, he couldn't make a sound. The only things he could do now were try and leave and clean the innocent blood that coated his shaking hands. There was no safe way to wipe it off- so he proceeded to shut his eyes and lap up the vulgar liquid like a cat, a thin stream of tears running from his face._

With most of the blood gone and his tears almost stopped, B wiped a damp hand on his pants, opening the door and slipping out of the room, bolting as far from the body as he could, desperately wishing to burn the pants he wore. That metallic taste that hung in his mouth seemed to sear in his throat with every pained swallow, making him choke silently as he ran from his room. B quietly opened and closed the door, sinking down against it, hands tangled in his hair. His chest rose and fell heavily, the rest of his body shaking.

"I…I _killed_ him…"

_He shook his head, a manic tone breaching his voice. _"I killed him…for L…"

"_For my L…"_

_XX----XX_

_The next day, a boy named Gerald Hughes was found dead in his bead due to throat injury, a knife lodged in his esophagus. Fingerprint scans of the knife, which was still lodged in the boy's throat, confirmed that the murder was committed by Beyond Birthday, age 15, of Wammy's House Orphanage. This is his earliest charge of murder. He has only very recently been caught for it, along with numerous other murder charges._

Some say Beyond Birthday fled Wammy's House right after they discovered the body. Others say that he was arrested after being found huddled in his room, mumbling a letter to himself over and over again. Though that option is surely not true.

But what really happened to Beyond Birthday is still a mystery. The rest of this report read above was soaked thoroughly with blood, with a large black B painted over the blood on every page.

XX------XX

:o

Beyond Birthday was just a misunderstood child! He didn't mean to kill everyone!

…Kay, that's a lie.

O__O WOAH. I just realized something.

This chapter's about B…and the next one is about L…it matches the chapter names!!

Since that chapters are going to spell out BLINK for some unexplained reason.

There will be more than 5 Chapters, though, :D I'll spell something else out! Maybe…

Well, as always, please please review! It makes me all warm on the inside! At least, nice ones do…

Kay, later, dawgs. :3

OH, PS: …I do not own Death Note, DHT, or any characters/song lyrics from this fanfiction. I own only words. No suing, please!

Novyuku

"_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why…but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye"_

_*funky techno jive*_


	2. L

Chapter twoooo. c: It's kinda short. But then again, so was Chapter one. Blah. =.= I'm getting really lazy. School's coming! I should make the most of the little time I have left!

Then again, I'm going on family vacation in a week… Definitely be seeing more from me then! :D

GAH! Itallics never work! D The entire last chapter was supposed to be all slanty like. Oh well.

Then, without further adieu, here's chapter two. "I could make it December, every day. But you're so blind, it might as well be May."

Lul. That rhymed. X3

**PS. Mild violence may occur in this chapter. *points to rating* Yeah.**

XX---XX

Light was starting to become aggravated at the constant privacy he _wasn't _getting. Even after being let off of the handcuffs by L, the detective still watched him like a hawk. Even now, he's almost resting his head on Light's shoulder.

Black, tired eyes watched Light's hands curiously as he typed on the keyboard. L looked up, cocking his head slightly.

"What is Yagami-san doing?"

Light sighed. "I'm looking up the more recent news."

"Why? We're completely up to date on all Kira investigations right now, Yagami-san."

"I know, I'm looking at other news headlines." Light's eye twitched; he couldn't be left alone for five goddamn minutes?

"Kira should be Yagami-san's one and only mindset right now. Or are you trying to pull my attention away from Kira by focusing on other news so you can go back to killing?"

Light repressed the urge to tackle the detective down and strangle him, letting his anger out with a harsh sigh. "I'm not Kira, Ryuuzaki."

"That's what you say. 7.08%"

"Ryuuza-"

Light was interrupted by the harsh vibration of a cell phone rattling off on the glass next to Light. The sound increasing Light's aggravation, he picked it up, reading the flashing screen.

"One new text message…?" L peeked over his shoulder curiously as he opened the phone to check. The number was blocked, but the message was slightly strange.

_Give the phone to Ryuuzaki._

"How does this person know…?" L ignored him, plucking the phone from his hand and holding it in his odd fashion. L stared at it intently, as if something were going to immediately pop out at him and reveal who sent it.

Light shrugged, turning back to the main Channel 5 News page. He scrolled over to _Recent News_, clicking the tab; his eyes widened at the picture he saw after clicking.

Mass Murderer Escaped From Confinement

One of two cellmates was found inside cell 6D on November 16, 2007. One, a man convicted of vehicular manslaughter sentenced 2 weeks ago, was found dead on November 16 due to a torn throat. With no weapons in sight, the only culprit was the man's escaped cellmate, who might have taken the weapon with him. Suspicions of the cellmate increase when a large red B, painted on the wall in the dead man's blood, was found. (Above)

Light's eyes trailed back up to the picture where indeed, a large red B was drawn on the wall just above a vacant bed. The letter was written in a very Old English style, much like the way the letter L used was written. A body could barely be seen in the corner of the photo. The brunette shook his head, continuing the article.

The primary suspect is Beyond Birthday, an extremely psychotic and violent serial murderer, responsible for 23 reported deaths, and most likely many more unreported. He managed to escape from his cell on November 16, taking all records of his appearance, including security tapes of his cell (which he allegedly never left). Beyond Birthday was serving a life sentence in a jail block in Tokyo, Japan. The only thing this murderer left behind was this Wara Ningyo , which was found next to his deceased cellmate's body when he was found (picture below)

Light looked at the Wara Ningyo picture. It was a cheap straw doll one could buy at a toy store, with threads around the head and limbs to give it a sort of human form. A red string was tied around the doll's throat- Light couldn't help but think it had something to do with the dead man next to the Wara Ningyo.

Officials send out a very serious warning to all residents and tourists of Tokyo. Do not go outside alone at night, as Beyond Birthday is known for being extremely elusive. Refrain from going into alleyways or any place ill lit. No one knows where this serial murderer is hiding.

Further information pending, but can only be found first at Channel 5 News.

-Hitomi Tarado

Light shook his body, the story sending a chill down his spine. He's no stranger to killing, but couldn't imagine doing it with a weapon- or even worse, your bare hands.

"Ryuuzaki, have you heard about-?"

He was interrupted by the phone L had taken vibrating again; L's sight had never left the phone. He hurriedly snatched it up, holding it normally this time. The detective's brunette partner wheeled over to see the message.

There was no text, only a picture file attached to an empty message. This piqued both Light and L's interests. L opened the picture file, already wide eyes widening even more.

It was a wara ningyo, nailed to a wall. A piece of paper was nailed with it: there was a simple Old English B on the paper. Underneath the doll, in peculiarly red 'ink', was.

B is Back.

Light gasped slightly; after reading the article, that letter sent a strange chill shuddering through him. He looked over at L, who was staring at the doll and B with slightly watering eyes.

"Ryuuzaki, what is th-…Ryuuzaki?" the detective was still staring at the picture, the large black letter hooking his normally lifeless eyes.

"Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki! L!" he finally snapped out of his trance at the call of his real 'name'. The looked at Light, a slightly unnerved looked about him.

"Oh…hello, Yagami-san."

"Don't play that shit with me. That picture…what just happened?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," L replied quickly.

Light narrowed his eyes. "The picture…what does it mean?"

L simply jerked his head in the direction of Light's computer.

"As you have been reading, Beyond Birthday, a convicted serial murderer, has escaped prison."

"I know that! What does he have to do with you? How'd he get this number?"

"Yagami-san is asking too many questions. Beyond Birthday has nothing to do with me," L said, with the most miniscule note of hurt in his voice.

"And he was probably found a way to send this message globally to most cell phones…as a warning, perhaps."

Light said nothing. He was almost convinced that the message had nothing to do with L…

Until the phone vibrated again.

L hastily checked the inbox, finding another empty message with a file attached. L frowned, opening the file slowly.

It was another wara ningyo. But that wasn't what made it unsettling. Written directly onto the straw doll in red were the words:

I'm coming for you

Next to the doll was a large Old English letter L.

Light looked at the detective both nervously and accusingly.

"I thought he had nothing to do with you?"

the detective was silent, staring at the screen with a stiff expression. He swallowed, clearing his throat.

"Yagami-san, please listen to the warnings and do not go outside alone, night or day."

"O-okay."

"Please go and tell the others."

Light nodded awkwardly, getting up and walking over to Matsuda, Soichiro and the others.

L sighed, closing the phone. No matter how pressing it was, the Kira case would have to wait.

"B, I always wondered what happened to you…" the insomniac muttered, wrapping his long fingers around the cell phone and holding it to his chest.

XX------XX

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon, a perfect summer day in the middle of November. Light took in the fresh air with a very welcome smile.

He had begged L to let him outside, for at least 15 minutes, or we was going to go insane. It was too nice a day to just spend inside or on the roof. So, armed with a knife, gun, two cell phones, and mace, L permitted him 20 minutes to go outside of the HQ, thinly disguised as a school student. Hs school bag carrying the gun, mace and one cell phone thumped against him passively as he walked out of the local café, a good five minutes wasted standing in line for coffee. He looked around the street, just happy to be outside among normal people.

Light walked along the sidewalk, slightly happy that the number of people was thinning out; he'd never really enjoyed crowds. It was probably because he was starting to come near an alleyway, which of course no one was keen on being near at the moment. But as he approached the alley he noticed a black haired man, back facing him, extremely familiarly dressed.

"Ryuuzaki? Is that you?" he approached the man, who hadn't turned.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light reached out a hand and placed it on the man's shoulder; he gasped when, out of nowhere, the man's knees buckled and sent him colliding with cement.

"Wha- Ryuuzaki!" Light rushed to L's side- he was sure it was L now, he was the splitting image of the detective- and kneeled down, hovering a hand over his mouth to check for breathing.

The brunette didn't noticice L's eyes barely open for a split-second; he only noticed L wrapping his thin arms around his neck.

"Y-Yagami…san…"

"Ryuuzaki, are you okay? I'll get you back to headquarters and Watari-" he said, panicking more than he really should have. He picked the detective up bridal-style, hurriedly walking back to their headquarters.

"I…" L whispered weakly, reaching long fingers into his sleeve like a magician hiding a handkerchief, something bright flashing from out of L's sleeve.

The brunette stopped in his hasty return to HQ when he felt a light prick on the back of his neck. He suddenly felt very lazy, and the detective in his arms began to feel very heavy…

He dropped L, who regained his footing effortlessly, and slumped over, right into "L's" arms. L opened his eyes, red irises glinting maliciously as he dragged a losing-consciousness Light into the alleyway, feeling along the brick wall with his shoulder for that door.

XX-----XX

L checked the computer's clock; it was exactly 1:20pm. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yagami-san should have been back by now." He looked over at where the other detectives sat, watching for news on either Kira or Beyond Birthday.

"Matsuda-san, Aizawa-san. Please search the streets surrounding this building for Yagami-san in three minutes." L ordered. If Light didn't return in those three minutes, there was going to be some hell to pay.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki."

"Okay, Ryuuzaki!"

XX----XX

When Light could finally open his eyes, everything was dark. Cold. His hands were tied above him, to some sort of bar attached to the wall. His feet were tied to separate posts, and he himself rested on an old mattress. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness and his mouth didn't feel full of cotton, he attempted to talk nervously.

"W…where am I?"

No answer.

"Hello…?"

Still no answer…but Light could feel someone in the room. He could hear their soft breathing, even over his increasingly loud and ragged breaths.

"A-answer me!"

"No need to shout."

Light's heart skipped a beat at the sudden and eerily familiar voice.

"R-ryuuzaki?"

"Try again."

"…" That voice sounded much too much like L.

"L, stop…stop screwing around. I can tell it's you."

"O-ho, that's the answer I wanted to hear!"

Light could suddenly see them, clear as day; two piercing, bloody orbs floating at the foot of the bed, staring at him. They slowly moved towards Light, their owner soon coming into focus.

It was L, but a truly malignant and…insane aura coming from him. He wore the same simple clothes, had the same hair, the same bags under his eyes- and the eyes were the only thing keeping this strange man from being the world's greatest detective. The eyes sent shivers through Light's body. They blinked, rarely, unlike L. The L clone moved closer to Light, climbing on top of the boy with cat-like gracefulness. There was a ghostly white, vicious smile on this man's lips.

"Ooh, so you do know L?"

Light swallowed, but said nothing. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Answer me!" He hissed. Light quickly nodded.

"Hmph…not a very obedient puppy. Where is L?"

Light stared into his eyes, glaring. "I don't know who you think you are, but you have to right to-"

A hand tightened around Light's throat, cutting off his threat. The man laughed.

"You obviously don't know who I am. That's okay. Dumb dogs can learn," he released Light's neck and reached over to the small bedside table, picking up a small scalpel and pressing the point to the corner of Light's eye.

"The hard way. Now…how's my L been doing, Yagami Light?"

XX------XX

L checked the digital clock again; 1:53. Where the hell had Light gone? He went to the news website to check for any killings that might have been caused by Kira during Light's "absence".

XX------XX

"You're so uncooperative…" The man mumbled.

"Most have usually given up by now. Oh well," he grinned down at Light's cut up, yet defiant, face, taking the scalpel and gripping Light's shirt collar.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to have any real fun."

Defiance melted into fear almost instantly as the man tore his shirt open effortlessly. Holding the scalpel against his collarbone, the man laughed.

"Do you have anyone important in your life, Yagami-san?"

Light flinched at the way this freak said his name: just like L.

"…Maybe."

He chuckled, pressing the scalpel into Light's skin.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Why do you ca-augh…" The man began to drag the blade down his chest.

"Just curious. You seem much too pretty to have a girlfriend." He grinned, stopping the blade and leaning closer to Light's face.

"You can tell me."

Light stayed silent. The man ignored the silence, gripping Light's chin roughly and leaning even closer to him.

"You have beautiful eyes…" he chuckled maniacally, pressing the blade forcefully right underneath Light's eyebrow.

"Would you mind if I took them?"

A sudden lump formed in the brunette's throat.

"Or," he trailed the blade down to Light's jaw.

"Should I just take your entire face? Surely, L would like me much more than a faceless you…"

"S-stop it…"

"Ready to talk, pretty boy?" he dug the blade into the base of Light's ear, slowly making a long gash along his jaw.

"Y-yes!"

The man smiled, stopping the incision as he reached Light's chin.

"Please talk, then. Where's L?"

Light stopped himself. He couldn't tell this maniac. What would happen to L, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, his own father? He couldn't put all those people at risk. But his position was growing close to unbearable; he wasn't susceptible to pain.

"Talk, damnit!" he held the blade to Light's neck. The brunette shook his head.

"I can't…L would…"

"Oh, you're doing this for L? Are you L's new plaything?"

"No, I…"

"I swear, if you don't tell me where his right now, I will find out sooner or later. And you'll be dead!" he snarled, turning the blade in his hand and piercing through the clothes and skin of Light's arm. "And when I do find him, precious L is going to be maimed to the point of death! And it'll be all your fault!" Light let out a small whimper as the man began to drag the knife down his arm.

"If you don't want L to be hurt too bad, just tell me where he is."

Light shook his head, holding back tears and screams. The man hissed, reaching over to the table and digging through his things.

"Then we're gonna have some fun today, aren't we, Yagami-san?" the man said as he pulled out a neddle and a spool of thread.

"But we should definitely stitch those cuts on your face up, first."

Light's eyes widened dangerously as he threaded the needle.

"W-who…who the hell are you…?"

"Goddamn, you're slow! I'll give you a big hint: B." he said, chuckling maniacally as he pierced Light's skin with the needle, running through the wound and bringing the string slowly along with it. Light yelled uselessly at the pain as the string ran through his skin.

"Don't worry, only five more cuts to go." Beyond Birthday said as he jabbed the needle through Light's wound again.

XX------XX

"We haven't seen him anywhere, Ryuuzaki."

L nodded gravely. "Please return to headquarters, if you will."

"Yessir."

L hung up, staring at his reflection in his tea. Light was probably out there, with B, and it was all his fault…

XX------XX

"Much better!" B said as he finished screwing with Light's face. He cut the bright red thread and grinned, leaning down and admiring his work.

"Very professional. You still not gonna answer?" Light shook his head.

"Fine. Just tell me one thing. What is L to you?"

"L is…a friend." Light whimpered cautiously.

"A friend?" B brought out a razorblade, holding it up and admiring it.

"How much of a friend?"

"We're…good friends." He whispered, very slowly. It hurt to move any muscle in his face.

"Have you touched him before?"

Light raised an eyebrow, wincing at the pain. He couldn't read this psychopath's eyes as they bored into him, waiting for an answer.

"I…well…yeah, as f-friends and co-workers…"

B reached up, gripping Light's wrists tightly.

"No one can even touch L but me, you slut!" he snarled at Light, gouging 5 deep gashes on each of Light's palms, marking the letter B on each of his hands. Light yelled at the sudden pain, grinding his teeth in agony.

"Now you can't touch L without making him think of me." He said, grinning.

"Ohh, it's only 2PM. We have a whole day of fun ahead of us, Yagami-san!" BB laughed, looking over at his arsenal of belongings.

"What next…" B grinned venomously, leaning down over Light until they almost touched, running a finger over the handicraft stitches on his cheek.

"Maybe…I should just have my way with you, right now? I'm sure that would be humiliating and painful," he giggled as Light's eyes widened and his abused body stiffened.

"Aw, I wont be that cruel. Lets just get on with the piercing, shall we?"

"P-peirce-"

"We'll pierce your nose first, old school style." B held up a large, dull, rather rusty looking safety pin, grinning.

"It'll only hurt for a while," He said as he marked where he was entering and where he was going to finish; starting at the tip of Light's nose and going up until he got to the top, where his eyebrows met.

Light closed his eyes and braced himself.

"Oh, you'll want to watch this, Yagami-san," he said as he forced the dull pin in through Light's skin.

Halfway through, Light snapped. "I-I'll tell, I'll tell you!!" He half-screamed, half-choked as he tried and failed to hold back tears.

B stopped, grinning like a madman.

"Wonderful."

XX------XX

O Not that BXLight, is it? Blah…LXLight comes in the next chapter, when Light returns with all those…injuries.

I did this mostly 'cause I love B and HATE Light. But I love the pairing LxLight. XD Sorry, Light fans. D:

It's not actually that violent, now that I go back and read it. It's also frightfully long. XDDDD;;

Welp, the next chapter will probably be just as long. Maybe shorter.

Kay, don't forget to review, review, review! It makes me update sooner, AND it makes me happy! Even flames make me happy sometimes. :D

~X,

Novyuku

"It's 3:18, mouth tastes like the corpse of every pregnant teen. The minutes are hours, the hours are days."

I do not own Death Note or Bring Me The Horizon. They both belong to their respective owners. This is fan-written, and I strive to make no money whatsoever off of this piece of (awful) literature.


	3. I

_**Yew people…**_

_**So many story Alerts. D: Curse joo all DX**_

_**I like reviews so much T^T People can be so cruel DDDDDD:**_

_***Le sigh* Oh well.**_

_**Here's chappie three, mon ami. :D**_

Enjoy…Review, please? It barely takes any time at all, and they make me super happy and motivate me to update fasta'. :3

XX------XX

_What have I done…_ He emerged from the dark alley, clutching his head in guilt and pain.

_What have I done…_ Blinking in the sunlight, he rapidly ran for Headquarters, attempting to cover his face from the passerby.

_What have I done…?! _The rest of the world paid him no mind as his head swirled with the consequences of his decision.

That maniac, Beyond Birthday…Ryuuzaki…

Light stopped his sprint, slowing to a quick pace. He covered most of his stitched face with his hair, but the bright red still shown bright against his paled skin. Light wanted to clench his fist, but the B engraved onto his palms kept him from doing so. A strange tingle crawled up his spine as their headquarter building eventually came into view. Sighing, Light's pace deliberately began to slow as the building slowly began to grow, almost dauntingly, over his head.

XX------XX

He slid through the last of the security measures, hair covering as much of his face as he could. The doors shut behind his with an audible _swoosh_, making Light flinch. He peered through the hazy brown filter on his vision at the line of screens and computers, which illuminated almost the entire main room. Light's gaze shifted to the spiraling glass staircase, and he wondered how silently he could make it up-

When the distinct sound of a rolling chair sliding across the floor caught his ear and knotted the anxiety of his throat. Of all people, L sat on the chair, moving towards the computer monitor farthest from Light, fully engulfed in work. Even so, Light was too nervous and scared to even pivot and dash out of the building. The only sounds bouncing around the room were the skipping of long fingers across a keyboard, and the occasional quiet sip of the detective's tea.

Light swallowed, rethinking his situation. Why _was_ he afraid to speak to L? He doesn't know of the danger Light had put him in…

Maybe he didn't want him to see the state his face was in. Stitched in bright red, scabbed and swollen from where the maniac had pried around for information.

…And Light had given him that information…

The truth was stitched thoroughly onto his face.

The brunette must have assumed his breathing, for L's head turned to peer over his shoulder, the rings under his eyes slightly bolder than usual. His eyes widened as he looked at the brunette attempting to obscure his face.

"Yagami-san…?" he turned his chair to face Light, much to the brunette's dismay. Light stared down at the floor.

"U-um, yes. Sorry for any worries, Ryu-"

"What is on your face?"

Light's eyes widened, painfully; he had somehow forgotten about the long gash on his jaw line, completely exposed.

"It's…it's nothing, Ryuuzaki."

L's chair creaked; Light refused to look over. He attempted to make a break for the staircase, but a firm hand suddenly clamped around his wrist.

"What happened to you?" L's voice sounded closer to him, laced up with a slight air of worry. Light swallowed, steering clear of the detective's gaze.

"I said it was noth-" Two slender fingers gently gripped his chin, turning the brunette's head towards him. L brushed Light's hair out of his face, wincing inwardly at the sight.

"Yagami-san…what happened?" he insisted on asking again, keeping a gentle but firm grip on Light. The brunette felt a knot tie itself inside of his throat; he opened his mouth uselessly, staring down past L's hand and trying to focus on the floor.

"I-I told you, it's-"

"This is _not_ nothing." L said, running a long finger across the stitching on Light's cheek; the brunette winced.

"…Fine. If you have me not know, that's fine. But this is very unhealthy and dangerous, Yagami-san. The…string seems to be...moldy. Or rotting…"

Light's eyes widened, but still found it hard to speak.

L nodded to himself, gripping Light's wrist and leaning him towards the glass staircase.

"We should treat these as soon as possible."

XX------XX

Light closed his eyes, sighing as he waited on the bed he was _still_ forced to share with L. the detective had disappeared into the bathroom, rummaging around for various items Light didn't care to think about.

He sighed heavily again, running a finger over the string lacing the wound on his cheek. He'd never had _real_ stitches before, so he was dreading the thought of taking the thread out when it was a nightmarish feeling putting it in. but more importantly, he dreaded having to tell L what had really happened. The brunette was relieved that the detective hadn't seen his palms, though.

L walked out of the room, clutching a large white box to his side. He sat it next to Light, who could now see the bright red cross on the lid of the box. L opened it, rummaging around and bringing out a small brown bottle and a few tufts of cotton.

"I apologize if it stings, Yagami-san," L said, wetting the cotton with the contents of the bottle and gently pressing it against the longest string of red. Light flinched, a small hiss escaping his lips. L bowed his head and apologized quietly.

XX------XX

Once L had finished, he dove into the box again and pulled out a small pair of scissors. Light swallowed, a most eerie and vague sense of déjà vu washing over him.

"Um, Ryuuzaki-"

"This won't hurt at all, I promise," L said; he sounded more distant and airy than usual.

"If you'll excuse me…" L brought his face dangerously close to Light's, examining the threads closely before bringing the scissors up to Light's cheek. He placed a soft, reassuring hand next to the strings, cutting a select few and placing the scissors on the bed.

"Please close your eyes, Yagami-san."

Light nodded, shutting his eyes and bracing himself slightly for a small pinch or prick of pain.

L took one of the cut strings in-between his fingers, pulling it out of Light's skin with a quick yank of his arm.

Light yelped, bringing a hand instinctively to his face to try and soothe the surprise pain. He gnashed his teeth as the strange feeling of almost-pain slowly subsided.

"Sorry…it's easier and less painful to pull the string out swiftly rather than slowly." L said, taking a small ball of cotton and dabbing at the blood that began to pool on the puncture points.

"Just try and focus on something while I finish, please."

Light nodded, clenching his entire body as the process began again. His mind eventually began to wander away from the thoughts and feelings of now and earlier, attempting to focus on happier times he had had.

Helping his sister with her schoolwork. Watching the beams of pride emanate from his parent's faces when he came in first on the national test scores. Just going to the café to relax. Meeting with friends and walking around the shopping center together.

Wonderful times in Light's life. Before the notebook. Before his rise above other humans as the god of a new, safe world. Why were there no happy memories after he picked up the Death Note?

Light shook his head inwardly, wincing slightly as he began to feel L's presence again. He quickly dove back into his thoughts.

_L… Did L have a happy past?_ _What happened to his parents? Would they be proud of where he is in life? Of who he is?_

The detective had never even mentioned his past. Troubling, happy, sad, or painful, Light didn't know. His imagination and L's current state was all that filled in the gap.

Maybe L was one of those children who lived on the streets and was just born with naturally amazing detective skills. It would explain the way he dresses. Or maybe his parents were part of a circus, and they taught him skills and tricks to fool circus-goers. Maybe they taught him to sit in that odd way. What if he-

Light gave himself a mental flick on the forehead. For one, it's a little odd to dwell on someone's past so much. On another note, it was a little odd to dwell on thoughts of another man so much.

"They're all out, Yagami-san."

Light jumped at the sudden voice. He ran a hand over his cheek; sure enough, the only thing that remained were the holes where the needle pierced skin. The brunette looked over at L, smiling weakly.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki."

L nodded, avoiding Light's gaze and turning to pack the first-aid kit up again. He picked up the crusted, bloody string with a small piece of gauze and wrapped it up as to dispose of it later.

Idly pretending to be busy, L turned his gaze over to Light slightly.

"Does Yagami-san feel better?"

Light nodded, ignoring the dull pain coursing through the rest of his body- particularly his wrists and hands- and smiled. "Yeah, thanks again."

L smiled slightly, serenely. But the smile almost immediately vanished.

"…Um, Yagami-san…"

Light sighed, already knowing what L was going to ask. He ran his mind through multiple times, sifting for a good excuse as to why his face was covered in health-threatening stitching.

"Ryuuzaki, the wounds were purely accidental. A passerby tried to help by stitching the wounds, but she was obviously no help…" Light stiffened, already positive L saw right through his lie.

But L just nodded. "I see…"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. How could _anyone_ believe that?

L frowned, staring into space.

"Did this woman's name start with the letter B?"

"…W-what?"

L swiftly threaded his fingers with Light's, overturning the brunette's palm and bringing the dark red B on Light's palm into full visibility.

_**XX------XX**_

_**Awful cliffhanger. I know. Oh well!**_

Hope you all have a change of heart and review. =D It'll make my horrendous new school schedule seem a lot better if I see that people like this chapter. ^^

_**Well, new chapter coming soon. ^.^**_

_**Lovely,**_

Novyuku 


	4. N

Woot. Update. =D

Sorry I took so long. I'm a very lazy human being. A very lazy human being who DOES NOT own Death Note. Or Ayumi Hamasaki. Please do not sue meh. T_T

XX------XX

Light's eyes widened. _H-How…?_

L remained emotionless as he awaited Light's explanation. His eyes were at first fixated on the other man's nervous brown irises, but they gradually moved down to the wound marks on Light's hand. B. It could stand for anything. Bethany, buttons, balloons, Bobby, birthday. Limitless possibilities, but L already knew the answer.

B.

Beyond Birthday.

L's breath hitched in his throat. How did _he_ manage to find Light? Why did he do this?

_Whatever the reason, this is all my fault._ He could have cried. The detective couldn't remember the last time he did that. Why now…?

_We have time to dwell on things later._ He looked back up at Light, his head slightly cocked.

"Do you have an answer?"

XX------XX

Light did have an answer. The right answer, the wrong answer. Lies and truths. But nothing would come out. Why? Would L hate him if he told the truth?

But he already hates me. I'm Kira. He secretly despises me. So what if he hates Light too?

But he still couldn't bring himself to speak. Light heard L's question, and could only give a light nod of the head as his answer.

"Then please, explain."

Light's hand began to shake, the tremors running through his and L's entwined fingers. He wanted nothing more to tell L the truth; but he felt, if attempted, he would break down for one reason or another. Why?! Why couldn't his mouth open?

_It was Beyond Birthday. I told him where you are. He knows. He knows! Leave! He'll just do this to you, too! Or worse! Go!_

…Maybe L could read minds. That would have been of so much help.

"…He's…It was.." Light had finally managed to mentally pry his mouth open, just barely. L had suddenly perked up in hopes of finding some information, but soon realized it might be a slower process than expected.

"He knows…" Light's whole body hurt. Cut and uncut, he felt as if his body was being pushed through a grinder. He was going to break soon- what kind of pain was this? It wasn't even physical- it hurt just as much, but all over. Inside and out. What the hell was wrong with him?

…Is this what guilt is?

"Who knows, Light?"

Light winced at his first name; why, he didn't know, it just felt strange to hear the detective call him Light and not Yagami-san. He took a deep breath. He managed to form three complete words, he could make two more. His body disobeyed him, shaking voluntarily, but he had a half-decent restraint on his mind.

"Be…-" Light choked on a sob, suddenly wrapping his arms around L's shoulders, whimpering slightly.

"Beyond Birthday…I told him where you were, Ryuuzaki…"

XX------XX

Loud pop music blared through the speakers of the pink and white bedroom, the occupant dancing around in the middle of the floor happily and giddily. The popular artist Ayumi Hamasaki began to sing with the tune, the teenage girl attempting to mimic the artist's voice. Her black hair, tied in two curling pigtails, bounced around her happy face, not a care in the world reflected in her near perfect features.

_BAM. CHK, Cshhhhh._ Loud noises interrupted her song. She stopped dancing and singing and turned off the stereo, looking around to see what the commotion was.

"Okaa-san? What happened?" The girl walked over to her door, opening it slowly.

_Maybe she just dropped some dishes…_ She thought as she walked down the hallway and emerged into the kitchen.

"Is everything all-" The girl interrupted herself with a blood-curdling scream at the sight she walked in on.

An older woman, around 40, sat in a kitchen chair, slumped over on the table. One of her arms lay across from her, still bleeding; the other was on the floor in a pool of red liquid. The mother's face was turned to the girl, gaping bigger than humanly possible- a broken jaw. She was missing one eye, the empty socket dripping blood into the other open, staring eye. The girl doubled over, emptying her stomach at the sight. She was breathing heavily, not able to bring her eyes up to see the terror again.

She gasped suddenly, a sharp, intense pain erupting from her back. She fell onto her side, whimpering and crying in pain. Another stab, this time in her throat, suddenly silenced her. The assailant picked her up, gathering his required materials and going to work.

XX------XX

L's already wide eyes grew a little wider.

I was right…

"Yagami-san, please calm down…" He himself needed to calm down- his mind was buzzing with mixed emotions and thoughts.

It's all my fault…I let him go out!

_Why didn't I say no?_

_He should have been more careful._

_How did this happen?_

Anger

Fear.

Pity.

Sadness.

Guilt?

Light suddenly pulled away from L. His voice had been found.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Do you even know what I _did?_"

"I comprehend perfectly what you did. What I don't understand is why," L said, resuming his role as a pitiless detective.

"He-he was going to do this to me all over again…! I had too…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

L frowned, slipping his finger in between his fingers. What else had B done to him?

"Please remove your shirt, Yagami-san."

Light froze, his cheeks coloring slightly. "E-excuse me…?"

"Please remove it." L stated again, more sternly.

Light reluctantly complied, undoing the buttons of his shirt and sliding his blazer off of his shoulders. He slid both away from his body, exposing his cut up torso to the detective.

L gasped to himself, under his breath. Hoping Light didn't hear, he stood up, nodding his head.

"I apologize, but there is nothing else I can do for you. You might want to go to get the larger wounds checked-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned. "Come in."

Watari poked his head through the opening of the door. Walking the rest of the way in. He bowed.

"Master Ryuuzaki, please come downstairs. It's…another murder."

XX------XX

L and Light walked down the spiraling staircase, an awkward silence looming over both of them. Watari led them over to a computer screen, which had an extremely recent article opened up.

"Please, have a seat.." L sat down in the rolling chair in his odd fashion, Light seated next to him.

Serial Murderer Suspected of Striking Again

_Two members of the Nohmura family were found dead in their peaceful home on November 17, just a few hours ago. Takaeta Nohmura, 42, was a mother of three, living with her youngest child and husband, who was at work at the time of the murder. Takaeta was found at her kitchen table, arms mutilated(Above, left) and her face brutally injured._

They all looked at the picture- Light gasped, placing a hand over his mouth. L remained placid faced, secretly unnerved to a great degree.

Her youngest child, Mikatomi Nohmura, 18, was found in the kitchen as well, her body and face mutilated to a much greater degree than her mother's. (Above, right and below, right)

The following images earned gasps from both men.

The young girl was impaled through her chest with a metal spike, the instrument that held her to the wall. Her arms were completely severed from her body, pinned to the wall next to the girl. There were B's on both of her palms. In the first picture, her head was hanging, covering her face and most of her naked chest. Her knees were impaled into the wall, her feet missing. The bottom picture showed her with her head up, an even more disturbing sight. Her eyes were missing, her jaw unhinged and hanging uselessly. The girl's neck was completely stripped of skin and muscle, only the spinal cord left to support her head. Blood dripped like tears from her eyes. There were red ribbons tied at the base of her neck, both of her shoulders, her waist, her ankles, and on her separated wrists. Above her, in both images, in large, rune-like and scrawly letters, was the message:

SEE YOU TONIGHT.

XX------XX

Yep, another cliffhanger.

BBXL guaranteed in the next chapter!

So, hope it made some of you cringe, but hope you liked, nonetheless. This was a pretty pointless chapter.

Not much LXLight, either. :/

Oh well. Laters,

EFTU- Novyuku.


	5. K

__

What up? I'm back. ;D I know, you all missed me~ Baha. Anyway.  
Here's chapter five- And yes, there will be more than five chapters. I couldn't just leave you all here, could I?

All they could do was stare at the screen before them. Light cupped a hand over his mouth, the sudden urge to vomit rising in his throat. How could anyone do something this...sickening? This morbid? Sure, these thoughts were coming from "Kira", self-proclaimed God slash hyped-up serial killer- but still. Even Light Yagami had some shreds of correct morals hanging about his heart like tapestries. And this felt as if a cat was dragging her nails down them.  
"Good Lord..." Was all he could say with a muffled, shaky voice, speaking to no one in particular, not even the stunned detective next to him. Though, L's shock wasn't as apparent as Light's. The genius just sat there, chewing on his thumb and staring at the images with his routinely blank eyes. On the inside, though, that same urge to vomit rose as what could only be described as a panic attack occured in the recesses of his complex mind.  
Beyond Birthday...What shook L the most was the message that deranged serial killer left him. See you tonight? L managed to tear his gaze from the guesome images and glanced down at the digital clock proudly displaying itself in the corner of the computer screen. 5:53PM. What constituted as "tonight" for BB? Small bits of his uneasiness began to show on his face as he bit down on his thumb again, a small bead of blood appearing suddenly at the unnatural force of the habit.

"Oi, Light, I have an idea. Why not just save everyone the trouble and kill this guy?" A black-clad figure standing behind Light offered, a raspy cackle following the words.  
That made Light blink his eyes and the hand draw away from his lips. He had that power. A few swipes of a pen and sixty seconds and they would be rid of this disgusting criminal for good. But. Certain complications arose, some of them quite selfish. What if Beyond Birthday wasn't his real name? It sounded more like a code name than anything else. Plus...He knew how L thought by now. If BB dropped dead a day or two after Light had a run-in with him, L's suspicions that Light equaled Kira would rise, to a most likely dangerous level. Light didn't need any more of the detective's incessant badgering about that subject.  
The brunette's eyes narrowed slightly then. Yes, that would have been the easy way out. But he couldn't risk anything when he was this far in. He wanted to reply to the Shinigami, but would have to wait until a more private opprotunity arose(which was rather difficult these days). Until then...

"L," He just couldn't be bothered with codenames anymore, "What does this mean?" The detective was silent, the crimson droplet making its way down his thumb to settle comfortably between where his palm and index finger met. He didn't bother to touch it. "...I don't know, Light-kun. The criminal is no longer after you, so you have no reason to be afraid."  
"What about you?"  
L hesitated a moment, chewing on the inside of his lower lip as he contemplated the situation. "I'm frightfully tired, Light-kun...I think I'm going to retire for tonight." What a blatant, but convincingly-toned lie. Since when did L head to bed at six in the evening? Since when did L sleep?

Light simply pretended to buy into it with a nod of his head. "Okay. Ern...Goodnight, Ryuuzaki."  
"Goodnight, Light-kun." With that, L rose from his odd position in the chair and walked away, his back hunched as he padded silently up the spiralling stairs. Light quickly grabbed the mouse and exited out of those grotesque images as fast as he could; but he couldn't get the impression they left out of his head.

Once Watari left as well, Light reclined back in his seat and let out a long sigh. This was getting ridiculous. "Well?" The raspy voice of a Shinigami rang out, though only Light could hear it. He shook his head. "Simply killing this maniac wouldn't work. Too many complications would rise up and put me at risk of being found out.  
Ryuk laughed. "You're the smart one." He shrugged his broad shoulders, Shinigami eyes moving down to glance at Light and where those images used to be.  
"Y'know...Beyond Birthday reminds me quite alot of you, Kira-kun."  
As Light spun around, wide-eyed, to argue, Ryuk's dark, laughing form dissapeared with enough intrigue left behind to match the Cheshire cat.

L slipped into his quiet room, glad for the darkness to welcome him into the bed as he slipped underneath the covers. For some reason he just couldn't deal with the world right now. Sitting up for a brief moment, he removed his baggy shirt to reveal secrets nearly no one has ever seen. His pale skin was stretched over countless, perfectly toned muscles; not too bulky, not too thin. The snowy cover to his muscles was nearly flawless, save for his back, the detective's most shameful of spots. One he was glad he couldn't see. There wouldn't be a way he could live with himself if those scars across his back were visible to him each day. The shirt was discarded on the floor as he slipped back beneath the silky sheets, eyes remaining open. L didn't come here to sleep, he came here to think. But, eventually, sleep lowered his stubborn eyelids and troubled dreams replaced his troubled thoughts.

"I wonder if he's actually asleep." Light grumbled to himself, sighing softly and lying back on his bed. It was almost nine-thirty now, and L hadn't emerged from his bedroom since they had seen those pictures. Honestly, Light felt a bit of odd worry dwelling in his chest. He hoped L wasn't mulling over the situation too much...Light was trying to avoid it, actually. Sighing again and sitting up, he stood from the bed and exited his room in a slight hurry. Maybe he should just check up on him- just to make sure L hadn't committed suicide or something; you could never really know with a detective you knew nothing about.

Light knocked softly on L's bedroom door, frowning when there was no answer. Was he _actually _asleep? What a strange thought. The only time Light ever imagined L's eyes closed was in that final moment of his life. But maybe now he could get a sneak peek. "Ryuuzaki? You okay?" Light called softly before turning the doorknob, opening the door silently and poking his head into the dark room. Damn. He couldn't see anything. Wait- he couldn't see _anything_. There was no lifeless lump a sleeping human took on when they were on a bed- the bed was empty. Light's eyes widened until they were about to fall out of their sockets. Scrambling for a light switch, he flicked on the lights and drew in a sharp, panicked breath at what he saw. Or, rather, what he didn't see.

L was gone. There was a small scrap of paper in his place, barely big enough to hold the BB + L = 3 scrawled across it.

_Cliffhanger again?_  
_Arent I just the worst~?_  
_Trust me, you won't be hanging for long...I have plans now. *Muahahaha~* There WILL be yaoi in the next chapter, don't worry. Haha._  
_Larf. Review?_


	6. T

**I'm backies, children. ;D Finally got off my ass and back into Death Note. 3 and I hope to make up for it with a great chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

The back of his eyelids were so dark. But those little bursts of color gave him hope that he wouldn't be swallowed.

Or were his eyes even closed? He couldn't tell; he couldn't feel his body. Was this foreign room just so drowned in shadow that his eyes were making light to cheer him up? Either way, nothing could get rid of the terror he felt in his chest as he roused himself more and more into consciousness.

Deja vu crept over L in slow waves. The darkness was familiar. The smell of it; sweet. Sweet with a tinge of metal. It was awkward...awkward and so, so familiar. I want out... out of this scent, this darkness, this unknown place. He took a deep breath. Was he trapped? Feeling gradually began to return to his limbs, and at once, he attempted to lift his arm. No restraints. He folded his legs to his chest. None...Standing for the first time in what felt like years made him dizzy, but luckily there was a wall behind him for support. It was cold...worn out stone, he guessed.

"L-chan~ Are you awake? I hear rustling."

That voice...that painfully joyful voice...

His spine was ready to crawl out of his skin. It took L all of two seconds to realize where he was and what kind of situation he was in.

"L? Answer me, please~."

L swallowed, still pressing himself against the freezing stone to try and phase through it. No luck. What would happen if he stayed silent? Would B leave? Or come in and hurt him? He swallowed again. "I...I-I'm awake." His voice sounded like it was wrapped in sandpaper. And felt like it, too, against his throat.

Almost immediately after he spoke, a crack of light appeared in the darkness around him. It gave him a little depth recognition- at least the darkness was no longer never ending. L now knew he was in a very small room- with a crazed serial killer from his past.

"Hi." There was that voice again.

And L's own meek whisper. "...Hi."

Ryuuzaki couldn't fully see Beyond Birthday, but he knew he was close. Too close. He could hear the slow, even breaths through his nose, while his own breath stayed in the back of his lungs. And if he focused really hard, he could see those red eyes that had followed him all throughout his childhood. Those fucking eyes that carved their way through the darkness and into the pit of his stomach. His spine threatened to leave again.

Then a weight was upon him, pressing against his chest, wrapped around his shoulders, pinning him against the wall. Warm breaths were hitting what he realized was the exposed skin of his chest. When did his shirt dissappear? "I missed you so much, L," B whispered against L's skin, tightening his, as he would insist, loving embrace. It felt like a death grip to Ryuuzaki. "I'm so sorry I left you. I didn't want to, but I had to. You know?"

What? L looked down at the dark form against him in confusion. You left because you killed a man, how did that affect me...Maybe his memory of the past was getting blurry. Who was right, he had no idea.

B kept talking. His voice sounded eerily similar to the one L used almost every day. Like B had been practicing his L impression- for years. And years. And years. "I spent so much time finding you, and really all I had to do was find that Light boy and convince him to lead me to you. Oh, he was such a big help, he made me so happy. Are you happy to see me too, L-ai?"

L's eyes had now adjusted to the darkness around them, and he could too-clearly see the dark, crimson-dipped eyes staring blankly at him, waiting patiently for an answer. They looked like they could wait for years for a few simple words, never blinking.

"I..." L didn't know what he should say to keep himself safe. Play along? Try to escape? He knew how B's mind worked, for the most part...he had had time to decode it, but the pieces of Beyond Birthday never fully clicked together. L wondered why that was, what piece of the puzzle was missing inside his consciousness.

But he knew he should try to preserve himself and stay calm. Playing along with the little fantasy taking place in B's head right now seemed like the best option. "Y-yes. I missed you so much."

He almost /felt/ BB light up into a firework. "I knew you did! They told me you didn't care about me, but look, look, you do!" They? Did he dare ask? B pulled away after a little while, finally giving L an opportunity to breathe properly. He heard footsteps going away from him, and then a flick- the a blinding light that forced his eyes shut and his arms to cover them some more. "Ah-"

L suddenly didn't want to know where he was. He was scared of what might be around him. But his eyes eventually grew used to the light, and he forced himself(out of pure curiosity) to glance around. "Welcome home." B announced with a vacant smile.

It was a disgusting room. The walls and floor were all stone, with no windows to let in the light. A rotting dresser sat in the corner, and a moth-eaten mattress was lying miserably on the cold floor. L's lip twitched.

B was by his side once again, staring up at him with those eyes. Those eyes L had seen right into as a child, but now couldn't delve farther past the lashes. He clenched his teeth as BB took his hand. He was too frightened to move on his own. So Beyond moved him over to the mattress, forcing him to sit down and following him after. "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep? Eat? Drink?" B looked at him with the expression of an obedient puppy, one that L once knew very well. Nostalgia knocked at his heart.

But he simply shook his head and stared down at the browning mattress. "L- what's wrong? Are you okay? Please don't be sad. We're together now. You should be happy-"

"Why did you kill those women?"

"...Ah?"

L turned his eyes to glance at B. "Why?"

B cocked his head, putting a thumb to his lips. Ryuuzaki inwardly cringed at the likeness. "You told me to."

"What?" L's eyes widened.

.x.

"L?" Frantic spread across his face, even as he just stared at the empty room and the scrawl on the wall. "Ryuuzaki! L!" Please let this not be happening. "Watari?" his voice went high at the end when he didn't mean it to. There was no shuffle of feet or the familiar voice of the elderly man; just the silence of sleeping. Shit. Light grabbed at his hair, eyes wide with desperation and worry. Worrying about your mortal enemy- some god you are. Put he ushered that thought away to make room for more worry as he walked into L's room. He used to have to sleep in here, right next to the detective. Now he wished they were both just there, chained together, away from this horrible man who was probably torturing L half to death.

When he got close to the vacant bed, he noticed that amidst the tangled sheets that there was a small scrap of paper, perched like a snowflake against the dark blue of the bed spread. Light reached for it, unfolding it carefully.

'12107

10:07pm'

The scrawl matched that on the wall.

What? He glanced at the clock on L's bedside table; 9:48pm. He didn't have that much time left.

Time left to what? He had no idea. Light stared blankly at the first set of numbers, mouthing them over silently until they were ingrained into his brain. But why were they important? Light racked his A student mind for a solution, a clue, just an x. Anything.

12107...sounds like a zip code, or an address. The address of HQ was 12115, minus street names. 12107 would be slightly nearby...if he knew this city well enough, it would be the apartment building some blocks away. The complex was a little infamous for its lack of...pretty much anything. Hygiene, service, electricity...

Sounded like Beyond Birthday to him. But was he on a time limit to get there?

Against his better judgment, Light pocketed the note and ran for the door, exiting the private building and making his way down the street, each building marked with a descending number. 12107...His brown eyes were everywhere and nowhere, checking the numbers bolted onto buildings like a madman. When the 12107 finally met his gaze, he almost passed it by, he was in such a rush to find it. But he entered the complex...and was once again alone and lost. Where did he go now? The sordid lobby was empty, and there was only a desk, an elevator door(which most likely didn't work), and a stairwell. He ran towards it, glancing up and down and finally deciding on descending into the dank bottom of the complex.

**Next chapter is something special, so I made this one kinda yaoiless to build it up and also to be a dick.**

**R&R~ I love all 34 of you who have been nice enough to leave reviews. 3**


	7. O

**This chapter got cut down because I wanted to be mean/was lazy. Will make next one better. Buuut, this was probably one of my favorite to write. **

**EDIT: Mkay, FFnet is being a total bitch and wont show BB's letters. _ But, hey, its not like they were IMPORTANT OR ANYTHING. JEEZ.**

**Xxxxxxx-**

"You told me to!"

As the shock ebbed and flowed off of L's face, B jumped up and scurried over to the abused dresser and pulled out a thick, crumbled pile of papers. He held the disheveled stack proudly up to his chest and carried them over to L. He set them down on the mattress. Worry still written on his face, L sat and picked up the first paper on the stack(of which he estimated was about 35 papers) and began to read.

____

Bimissyousomuch

KILLKILLKILLiloveyou

Plesae love me pleaseohpleasegodlove me

L I LOVE L

BB L LOVES B

L

And that was just a piece of one. Glancing at the rest of the pile, he was both shocked and not that the rest seemed to consist of the exact same scrawl.

"B..."

"See? You told me too kill them. You even wrote her name, right here..."

He handed L a second paper, staying shoulder to shoulder with the detective and looking happily at the paper. "Right here." He pointed to the last line before the writing trailed off the page.

There was no name. What did BB see that L didn't? Was it a code? Or was he just utterly crazy?

"You see, you see?" No, he didn't. But he simply nodded his head and set the letter down.

"Right...I understand now."

Beyond Birthday smiled, closing his eyes for a moment and falling back on the matress. L wanted to stand up, but felt a hand wind its way through the back of his hair and yank him down upon the mattress as well. It was not a sound thing at all, and was so close to the ground L felt his head thud against the stone floor. B's chest was cold as he held L against it, his breathing deep but ragged. Like he was excited.

"Did you hear that?"

Hear what? The room was dead silent. "...No."

"He's just in time. What a nice boy." B stood up and, with force that surprised L, yanked the detective by the wrist off the mattress and literally dragged him over to a sad, bare stone wall. The only decoration it earned was a water pipe running in and out of the wall(a safety hazard in itself) with a pair of handcuffs dangling from it. He snapped L's wrist into it, the other hooking to the pipe.

"I'll get the door, you just stay here and look pretty for your friend, yes?" B stole a quick kiss from his lips before padding away to 'get the door', as he said. But L still heard no one.

_-tantum, ergo-_

Sunlight had never touched this place. That much was clear.

It was freezing cold in the dank basement of the apartment building, a fact that hardly registered to Light as he raced down the stairs. The stairs ended soon, and the panting, wide-eyed teenager was left, alone in a park passage with no direction left to go. He couldn't see a damn thing- no light-bulbs, no windows, no light. So he just stood there for a moment, catching his breath, when a thought popped into his head.

_Why am I even here?_

_Why am I trying to save my enemy?_

L was supposed to die. That was the only way Kira could win. Light could easily turn around and go back to punishing criminals with the Death Note and leave L to the devices of this maniac. Leave him until he died on his own, or was at least kept here long enough for Kira to purge the world of the most evil of people. Why was he risking himself for the enemy?

One hand reached up and brushed against the wound on his face, eliciting a flinch from himself. This was L's fault, wasn't it? Beyond Birthday was just after L. He should be able to so easily just walk out of this disgusting building and be on with his life. L being here made everything so perfect.

So why couldn't he turn around?

_Dammit_...Light swore under his breath. Wasn't there a saying? Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer...That's what he had been trying to do, to ensure success. But apparently, spending all this time with L made Light regard him as more than a nitwit detective who was just in his way- L had become his friend.

_Dammit!_

A friend he felt the urge to protect.

"L..." _You asshole. _He grunted and forced his hand into his pocket, drawing out one of the cell phones L had given him and flipping the screen open. There was no signal down here, but the little LED screen gave off just enough light for Light to check his surroundings.

He was in a long hallway, with no doors to enter on either side of him. As he took a few cautious steps forward, he could just barely make out a thin sliver of yellow across the bottom of the hallway. It has to be a door! He walked towards it, holding out his cell phone. Sure enough, a door was illuminated, not four feet away. As he approached it, he could see it was thoroughly dirtied and abused, with stain marks even on the outside and many scratch marks. A rusty metal plate read "107", the last three numbers on the note. Light checked the time on his phone. 10:06. Just in time...Time for what, though, he was still unsure. He could hear faint voices behind the door, and slipped his phone away as he rested his other hand on the knob. One turn- it was squeaky, but unlocked. His heart was in his throat, and he didn't know what to expect as he swung the door open.

"L!"

"Ah ah, Li-ight's back~." A calm voice from the left.

A frantic voice from right in front of him. "Yagami-san, watch-"

And that was all he heard before a sharp pain hit his head and his vision went black.

_-kyrie, eleison-_

"L, he's such a heavy sleeper. Wake him up!"

B crouched barefoot on the cold ground- much like L would whenever he sat- in front of Light, who's hands were chained up to the water pipe running low across the wall. L was curled up, one hand handcuffed to the edge of the same water main. B stared at L, waiting for him to do anything. His eyes wouldn't blink, and demanded L to get up and move. Fearing for what would happen if he didn't, L crawled over to Light and gently shook his shoulder.

"Y-yagami-san...Wake up. Please..." He whispered and shook him a little harder, managing to rouse the brunette up into a weak state of awareness.

"Ahh! L-aiii-tooooe-kuuun is awake. You got my note, I see. Such a prompt arrival."

Light's head was foggy. For what felt like hours but was merely a minute he sat there, forgetting the reason he came down here, where he even was, who he was, what anything was. But then it all came back to him, like recovering a lost notebook, and suddenly his eyes shot open.

"What-"

"Shh! I'm trying to talk to L." Though he had been quiet for some time. He turned to L, the smallest of smiles gracing his thin lips, between which sat a ragged and abused thumb who's fingernail was now but a bloody stump.

"Are you happy to see him here?"

L stared at him, and Light stared at L, surprised to see the empty fear in his dull eyes. A pang of hurt hit his heart.

"Happy to see Yagami-San?...Yes, I suppose." if we were under other circumstances, of course.

B's eyes steeled. "Is Yagami-san happy to see L alive here?"

Light took the opportunity, as silly and baited a one as it was, and nodded at L. "Yes! How long have you been down here? How did he take you, why didn't you call for he-AH!"

In the midst of his rambling, B had stood up and was pressing a filthy foot onto Light's chest, pushing with just enough force to not break a rib and moving his toes to work open a few stale wounds from their last encounter.

"Stop talking to him." He hissed, his voice completely opposite from before; cheery and childish to deadpan and menacing. Light clenched his teeth at the pain, shutting his eyes and letting out a low hiss at the increasing pressure. L's eyes grew a little with panic, and he feebly reached out his unbound hand.

"B, please stop, it's okay. Light is my friend..."

B's foot immediately lifted, and Light sucked in a large breath.

Would B do anything for L? It was scary, how much this love/obsession thing consumed him. But it was helpful, because L is on my side...

"Friend? He's your friend?"

"Y-yes." L knew almost immediately that he had spoken wrong, and there was almost no way to recover from it.

"I see how it is..."

"No, you-" B silenced him with a light kick to the head, which made him hot the stone wall behind him and a few flashes of light appear in his eyes. He immediately unhooked the handcuff from the pipe and dragged L back to the bed, hooking his hands together and flinging him onto his back, lying on his palms.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Light tried not to stutter, but that dead look in B's eyes made his hair stand on end. Before he knew it his hands were unbound, free from the pipe but still wrapped at the wrists with chains. Like he was in some kind of leash.

B dragged Light across the floor as well, tugging quite hard and sending Light jerking forward, body falling and face hitting the mattress(Thankfully). B still held the chains in one hand. The other hand reached into a pocket and drew out a small black thing.

_"Fuck him."_

Both L and Light's eyes widened and turned to the murderer above them. L didn't speak, but Light was very vocal about his displeasure.

"Are you insane? _No_!"

B's entire face tensed for a moment, and then those thin lips split into a smile that made the brunette regret ever speaking.

"But you two _are friends_, right? Show me your friendship, Light-kun. Or, if you don't want," He bent down to Light's level, yanking on the chains so his arms were pulled painfully behind him. He raised the black thing and with a click and a glint of metal, a six inch blade protruded from its handle.

"I'll just kill you and dump your body to Tamasaro no Hakadorobou and let him rape your _carcass_." Tamasaro the Graverobber was the elderly man who lived on the fourth floor.

Light's eyes widened, and that stupid grin grew, as B could tell by Light's face that he didn't want to meet Tamasaro.

"Good." He threw Light to the ground and crawled over to L, his grin fading into a dreamy smile. "Will this make you happy?" He whispered, nuzzling against L's bare chest. He moved the switchblade down, as L was silent, and tore it through the denim obscuring the rest of L's body.

L couldn't speak. He was in shock. Shock, fear, pain, fatigue, misery, so many negative things that just wore his vocal chords down to the point where he didn't want to use them anymore. He wanted to protest, oh yes he did. This would make him the opposite of happy. But he just laid there as B cut his jeans into ribbons, tossing them aside and moving along with them.

The whole time, Light was frantically attempting to find an escape route, to formulate a plan, do something. But all of them involved his hands being free, so it was all moot. He soon felt B at his restraints again, loosening the chain that kept his wrists together so he could move his hands, but he was still chained, and B held him there like a puppet on strings.

"Well? Get going,_ friend_." B was sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, Light's restraints in one hand and the blade in the other.

Light knew what would happen of he didn't move. He'd be killed, sent to a necrophiliac(who he didn't doubt BB knew), and have to leave his duty early to go to the place where users of the Death Note go: nowhere. So he reluctantly moved, chains clinking the only sound in the room as he crawled over to L, who could have very well been asleep. His breathing was deep and even, his eyes heavy as he tried his best to remain calm and just wait through the storm. The going-to-be painful, awkward storm.

"R-Ryuuzaki..." Light couldn't say his name/letter- it reminded him of who he was speaking to, which was not who he wanted in his head. He wanted to be as far away from this situation as possible; if he couldn't be physically, he'd try mentally.

"Just get it done with, Yagami-San." L said quietly, clenching his teeth as he spoke.

_-o, quam serena-_

B watched with dull, yet curious eyes as Light attempted to maneuver with chains around his wrist, a coy smile playing on his lips. There was no pleasure to be had for him as he watched this. He was actually feeling a bit of pain in his heart as he watched the brunette violate his beloved. But ah, this gave him an excuse to kill him whenever he wanted. Nobody liked rapists. Such was the logic in his mind.

_-quam benigna.-_

L's arms were burning and sore and asleep, but none of that compared to the pain he felt between his legs now. His chest heaved with pants and only the occasional noise of pain escaped his lips. Both of their faces were bright red, with closed eyes and parted lips.

None of this was happening. He wasn't in a disgusting basement room, being forced to rape someone, with the person who was forcing him watching closely. Light could feel B's eyes on his arm. It was a disgusting feeling that made him want to curl up and die, along with every aspect of this situation. It was, to put it lightly, fucked.

_How much longer do I have to go on...?_

Light considered speeding up his movements, just to get it over with. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself that some part of him, deep down(and beneath his waist), he was getting pleasure from this. Feeling the detective around him, it was a wonderful tightness that was painfully comfortable and slightly indescribable and that was what made this so awful. Especially the sounds L made and his own lips produced.

_I swear to God, I will find a way to kill you... _he hissed in his mind, a loud gasp escaping his throat as the pressure suddenly became too much to bear.

And L, as well, through a face contorted in pain, released himself as well, and when they opened their eyes Light could see tears welling up in L's normally dry, black irises.

**Told you there was going to be yaoi.**

**And ultimate cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHAHAAA.**

**c: I update faster when the children review. This was my first time writing anything lemony in a long while, hope I did alright. 8D**


End file.
